Forbidden Love
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Gabby. They love each other but can they keep it a secret? What happens when something happens that changes there life?
1. I'm Here

:NCIS Office:

Gibbs relaxed in his chair after a long night. He had just been at Abby's and they had kind of gotton carried away. There relationship was a secret even they had been dating for a month. He couldn't believe he let it go that far. She was so young, why had he let it happen? Love was a thing that kicked you in the butt. They flirted and teased each other untill it finally had happened.

"Gibbs?" he heard Abby ask. He opened his eyes not realizing they were closed.

"Abby." Gibbs said smiling. He truly did love her. She smiled back and sat on his desk. She loved him even if she tried not to. That was something Gibbs or Abby couldn't stop, no matter how hard they tried. He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, making it last. Once they pulled away, not letting anyone see them, they leaned foreheads together. "You are truly beautiful." Gibbs said.

"You are truly mine." Abby said. There relationship would probably be shunned, by everyone, but who could chose who they love? Gibbs got up and grabbed his coat them swung his arm over Abby's shoulders. They walked to the elevator, then into the night together.

:Next Week:

Gibbs walked into the bullpen coffee and caf-pow in hand. He had a smirk on his face and wanted to see Abby. Abby was his life right now, and they had been brought even closer every since that night. No one else knew that they were together but he was still exhlirated. He walked to the elevator after dropping off his coat and a few files. Abby was in her lab facing away from Gibbs.

"Gibbs..." Abby said distressed. Gibbs set down the coffee and the caf-pow and rushed over to Abby. He turned her around and saw she was crying. The look on her face showed she was worried.

"What Abs?" he asked gripping her shoulders.

"I-i-i'm..." she started.

"What?!" Gibbs asked concerned. If something was bugging her he wanted to know. He would break faces if he had to or atleast thats the way Abby would put it. She started to sob again. "Tell me Abs." Gibbs said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm pregant Gibbs." Abby said crying again. He held her tighter but he was shocked. This was something he was prepared for, not yet. He was going to have a child because he wasn't going to let her get rid of it.

"I'm here for you Abby." Gibbs said smoothing Abby's hair out of her hair. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked looking at her face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to it was her choice.

"No...for all they know it was a one night stand." she said.

"Okay." Gibbs said relieved. What would Tony say if he broke rule 12? He never let it go. He pulled Abby closer hoping no one walked in on them now. He tucked Abby's head under his chin so that she could wipe her tears on his shirt. He was glad they didn't have a case right now. He had no where to go.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked into his chest.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked not letting go.

"I love you." she said pushing her body harder againist his. He tightened his arms not letting anything else in, thinking. That was the first time Abby had every said anything like that before.

"I love you to." Gibbs finally said. He really did but saying it out loud was differnt. It was like a weight lifted of your chest, a light one but still a relief. Abby smiled in his chest and Gibbs felt it. He pulled away just in case someone came down here. "Now I need to act shocked when you tell everyone later." Gibbs said almost smiling.

"I know I will be up in an hour." she said confident. She was happy he loved her. She wiped her eyes again. "Thanks Gibbs." Abby said.

"Anytime." Gibbs said kissing her on the cheek and leaving. He walked to the elevator and went upstairs. Tony, McGee, and Ziva all were sitting at there desks. Only Tony was in when he had arrived thirty minutes eariler. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs almost shouted as he walked over to the bullpen.

"Yes boss?" Tony asked almost knocking over his coffee.

"Stop day dreaming and finish up the report on the last case." Gibbs said slapping him on the back of his head. He winced in the pain and Ziva chuckled under her breath. "What's so funny David." he asked giving her the stare. It was the stare that made Ziva squirm.

"Nothing Gibbs." Ziva said. She turned away from him again. Gibbs sat his desk and straightened up. No one payed atteion to his weird actions. It was just Gibbs being Gibbs. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was exhausted, and didn't know why.

Gibbs opened his eyes at the sound of Abby's voice. She was standing there a big grin on her face. Everybody elses was shocked. She must have broken the news to them.

"Whats going on?" Gibbs asked, knowing. They all turned still shocked.

"Gibbs? I'm having a baby!" she said. She was bad at the pretending thing, but was doing pretty good. Gibbs composed his face to look shocked.

"Abby?" was the last thing he asked her, before hugging her.


	2. The First Days

:Hospital 9 months later:

Gibbs paced outside Abby's room thinking. Abby didn't know he was here yet and he had just found out she was in labor. Ziva had brought her, she was the only one that had been told the truth. That's the only person that she wanted to tell. Gibbs wanted to protest but it was Abby's choice. He was kind of glad that Ziva knew other wise Gibbs would never get to work. He finally walked in there.

"I'm here." Gibbs said walking in. Abby tried to smile even though she was in pain. Ziva sat at her side, relieved that he had finally arrived. All Abby had asked for the past hour was 'Where is Gibbs?' "Sorry I couldn't get off the case sooner." he said smoothing out her hair. She nodded understanding, they couldn't blow there cover. It was like being undercover, hiding from everyone. Abby groaned in pain and Gibbs tightened his grip on her hand. He was never going to leave her again. The doctor came in and smiled at Abby.

"I think your almost ready." The doctor said. He was in scrubs for the delivary room, he handed Gibbs some scrubs knowing that he was going to be coming with. Gibbs went into the bathroom and changed, then came out. He followed them as they went to the delivary room. He held Abby's hand the whole time. It was a long moment but just as equally beatiful. At the end of it all there was relief in the air. "It's twins." the doctor said.

"You did great." Gibbs said in Abby's ear. He kissed her on the forehead, as they handed her there babys. Gibbs took the girl and Abby took the boy. Gibbs smiled mostly from humor and from happiness. He thought he was gettting one but he got two. "What are you naming them?" Gibbs asked, rocking his daughter.

"I'm going to name him Mark Jethro Gibbs and her Caitlin Ziva Gibbs." Abby said smiling. Gibbs smiled back and looked at Caitlin, she was so beautiful. He gently rocked her so she would go to sleep. The doctor came and took there kids. They watched as they left.

"I can't believe it." Abby sighed.

"I can't either." Gibbs said chuckling. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, Ziva had gone back to the office. Abby scooted over so she was towards the edge and patted next to her. Gibbs smiled and climbed in the bed. He swung his arm over her shoulders and scooted close. Abby layed her head on Gibbs' chest. "Sleep." Gibbs whispered. That's what they did.

:NCIS Office 1 Month Later:

Gibbs and Abby stepped out of the elevator. Abby was holding Mark and Gibbs was carrying Catilin. He wasn't used to it quite yet and was scared if they would guess what was really happening. The sparkle in his eye gave it way, and also the last name. Abby had promised him that it was all going to be okay, that they would say that he was just the adoptive father. He went with it. Everyone who wasn't filled in on the secret would go with it because it was a reasonable thing for Abby to do. They walked over to the bullpen and Gibbs sat in his chair.

"Hey Boss and Abby." Tony said. He had his sunglasses on and was smiling to himself. He had probably stayed here all night and that was why he was wearing sunglasses so early. Gibbs smiled.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs aknowledged.

"Hi guys." They heard Ziva come up. They turned and saw her acting normal, it was one of her talents. She could always act normal, even when things were strange. McGee was next to walk up, his backpack swung over his shoulder. He set down his backpack and walked over to Abby. He asked for Mark, knowing that Gibbs was probably not going to give up Caitlin. Abby handed him Mark, and Gibbs watched him in the corner of his eye. Abby didn't ask for Catilin and that surprised Tony.

"Ah theres the little buggers." There heard Ducky. He came up and asked for Catilin. Gibbs trusted him more then most people so he handed him her, still watching McGee. He was trying to act to over protactive, but it was an automatic response.

"Whens it my turn?" Tony asked taking off his sunglasses. Gibbs was right.

"When I say so." Abby said. Tony pouted, and crossed his arm. "Fine." Abby gave in. She handed him Mark. Tony smiled and gently rocked him. Gibbs stared at him trusting McGee more. Abby gave him a look cautioning him. Gibbs took the look and took off his coat. He wasn't going to risk anything anytime soon. He started to write something when Abby tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked not looking up. He was trying to look bust.

"Gibbs." Abby said. He finally looked up and saw she was holding both of the kids. Ziva, McGee and Tony were at there desks just being bored. Gibbs took Mark this time and they walked to the elevator, and went down to Abby's lab.


	3. The Future

:Gibbs House 1 year later:

Abby climbed down the stairs into the basement and found Gibbs working on the boat. She sat down and sighed, she was exhausted. Gibbs heard her and set down his tools. He walked over to her and sat down. She leaned into his chest as an automatic response. She always did that even when they weren't supposed to be obivous. So when they were at a resturant with the team or somthing she always leaned in. No one thought anything of it because it was Abby.

"Your turn tomorrow." Abby said closing her eyes. Gibbs laughed and held her tight. It was supposed to be his turn to put them to bed but he decied to give them a bath instead. They just sat and held eachother. "You know I'm tired." Abby laughed.

"Yeah I know." Gibbs responed. He stood and took Abby's hand, leading her up the stairs. They went to the bedroom and changed. Abby laughed at his NCIS boxers which he only wore once a month. He grabbed her and pushed her on the bed, he got on top, chuckling. Abby flipped him with a move he had taught her. He always let her win but he never let her know. He layed on the bed and Abby crawled on his chest. "I love you." Gibbs murmured while rubbbing her back.

"I love you to bossman." Abby replied. Gibbs laughed at his nick-name. He closed his eyes and held Abby close. They had to work tomorrow which meant the nanny needed to come over. He tired to sleep but there was to much to worry about, sometimes they brought the kids to work. Director Vance said not this week. Ziva was taking a day off to come and take care of them later this week. They slowly fell asleep.

Abby awoke to the sound of crying. She opened her eyes and saw Gibbs' snoring face, the baby monitor was screaming in her face. Gibbs hadn't even stirred, she tried to wiggle out of his arms. He was over protective, she could barly get out. Once she was standing in front of the bed she ripped the comforter off of him. He shout up as an automatic response.

"Wakey wakey." Abby said. She pointed to the baby monitor. Gibbs sighed and got out of the bed. He was usually better about getting up at the crying, unlike Abby, who always sleep through it. This morning was differnt somehow. They walked to the twins' room. Gibbs picked up Kate and Abby picked up Mark. Gibbs sat in the rocking chair and soothed Kate. "I'll be back." Abby said walking away. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ziva walking up.

"Hey." Ziva said while Abby was opening the door for her. Ziva walked in and set down a few grocery bags, she liked doing there shopping, because Gibbs had no idea how to shop for twins. "Got some food." she said opening the refridgeator.

"I see that." Abby responsed it was no shock.

"Hey Abbs? Are you making the bottles?" Gibbs asked walking in. He was still only wearing his boxers to Zivas surprise. "Ziva..." Gibbs said embrassed. He looked at her with wide eyes. ZIva thought it was kind of funny that he was embrassed, well this was the first time she had seen him without a shirt. She now knew what Abby had coming to her. He had some good abs on him.

"Here i'll take her. Go change." Ziva said seeing how awkward it was for him. He handed her Kate and walked off embrassed, he got like that alot. Well atleast lately he did. Maybe it was having crying twins in the House. Abby poured some milk in two bottles and got some applesauce out. Gibbs came back in and helped her feed the kids, while Ziva left. Soon they were off leaving the kids with the nanny.

:NCIS Office:

Gibbs and Abby got into the eleavator and picked the bullpens floor. Gibbs flipped the eleavator off halfway up. Abby turned to him and laughed. He wasn't ready to act like everything was normal yet. He pulled Abby close and kissed her on the lips gently. Abby pulled away and flipped the elevator back on. Gibbs put on his serious face making her laugh.

"Heres my stop." she said smiling. He nodded and she got off. Gibbs picked his floor and rode all the way up. When he got there Ziva and Tony were whispering about something. Tony also had something in his hands, it looked like a picture. He smiled to himself and walked over.

"Funny right?" Tony asked Ziva. Tony spotted Gibbs and pulled the picture away.

"Whats funny DiNozzo?" he asked standing next to him.

"Nothing boss..." Tony said walking over to his desk. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and held out his hand for whatever he had. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of McGee and some girl kissing in front of a coffee shop. Gibbs sighed and slapped Tony once more. "What was that for?!" he asked angry.

"For stalking McGee." he said strenly. Gibbs bunched up the photo and tossed it into his waste basket.

"I wasn't stalking I just happened to come by him." Tony whispered. Gibbs looked up and gave him the stare making him squirm. Before the converstation could come futher McGee walked out of the elevator. When he got to the bullpen he glared at Tony. Maybe he had found out about the stalking incident and was angry. But the look on his face was further then that.

"Whats the matter McGeek?" Tony asked putting his feet up. McGee turned and stared.

"You know what." he said strenly. Tony laughed and walked over to McGees desk. He leaned over Mcgee and whispered something into his ear. "You what?!" he almost yelled. McGee obviously didn't know about the photo.

"Forget I said that." Tony said walking over to his desk.

"No i'm angry at you for going on a date with my sister!" he almost yelled again. Everyone turned and looked shocked at Tony.


	4. It's Gibbs

:NCIS Office:

"Huh?" was all Ziva and Gibbs said. Tony pulled out one of magazines and buried his head in it. McGee was fuming it was kind of funny. McGee stood up and walked over to Tony, pulling away the magazine. Ziva managed a chuckle under her breath, making all stares turn to her. She ended up burying her head into a magazine. This was all a confusing moment for everyone.

"McGeek your improving on your skills." Tony said trying to lit up the mood. Gibbs could tell this was real awkward for Tony. McGee went back to his desk and grumbled something like 'you suck'. It made Gibbs smirk to himself. McGee wasn't being himself, he was being an overprotective brother. "We didn't sleep together..." Tony said quietly. Ziva smirked to herself. The truth was that Tony was in love with McGee's sister and he didn't want to mess it up.

Gibbs' phone rang messing with the moment. He answered it, making all eyes turn to him. It was Leon, telling him about a new case had come up. Gibbs hung the phone up without a good-bye.

"Gear up we have a dead Marine outside of town." Gibbs said grabbing his gear. Abby had just walked up to talk to everyone. "Yes Abs?" Gibbs asked waiting gor her to say something.

"Nothing..." she said and Gibbs turned to leave. Abby pulled him so that she could whisper to him. "Be careful." she whispered in his ear. He turned to look at her, with a 'I'm always careful' look. Abby nodded and he ran after his team. Abby sighed and watched as he ran away. She was so in love with her sliver fox, and he was the father of her beatiful twins. Everyday she looked at them she saw Gibbs, in Caitlins blue eyes and in Mark's smile and attuitude. They were remarkable.

"How you doing dear?" Ducky asked behind her. Abby jumped and turned to see Ducky.

"Fine Ducky!" she said cheerful. Ducky nodded and pointed to one of the chairs for her to sit. She obeyed wondering what this was all about, Ducky knew something. He was always very observent. Ducky rolled a chair up next to her and sighed. He reached one hand out Abby and she took it. It was a friendship thing they had. Abby wanted it to stay that way no matter what.

"Abby...I know the twins are Gibbs." Ducky said gripping her hand tighter. Abby looked at him shocked. How could he know? It was almost impossible the way they were discrett with it. Gibbs had a hard time not acting like a full father. She stared at him mouth gaping open. "Abby...the way he looks at you and the twins...Kate has Jethro eyes and Mark has a little Gibbs attiutude in him." Ducky said laughing.

"I knew we couldn't hid it forever." Abby said slowly.

"Oh you can it's just...I think you should tell the others, it be easier for both of you." Ducky said. Abby nodded knowing the truth in his words. Ducky stood up and nodded back. He walked away to leave Abby to her thoughts.

Gibbs and the team arrived back an hour later. Once Gibbs was off the eleavator Abby pulled him into a hidden. He smiled at her agressivness. She is so beautiful he thought. Abby wasn't smiling though, she had an worried look. It made Gibbs smile fade away much to Abby's disappiontment. He waited for her to say something, he had learned that was the best approach to her.

"I think we should tell me..." Abby said.

"I do to..." Gibbs said. Abby smiled the smile Gibbs loved. It made him smile back. He gripped the sides of her head and kissed her slowly, not caring if anyone was watching them. They walked back to the bullpen to find a typical enviroment. Tony and Ziva were chatting, teasing, and McGee was typing something. It was happened everyday, atleast until Gibbs or the director walked in. Tony stood up as soon as he saw Gibbs. "Sit down, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said. He smacked the back of his head. Tony sat back down, rubbing his head.

"I wanna tell you the father of my babys!" Abby blurted out. Everyone to look at her shocked, she had told them she had no idea who the father was. Tony smirked to himself, he knew she knew.

"Well...who is it?" Tony asked. Ziva already knew but still had to act shocked. Abby looked at Gibbs for support and he nodded. Tony had followed his gaze and was still smirking.

"It's Gibbs..." Abby said. Tony dropped the rubber ball in his hand, and McGee froze in place.


	5. I'm Ready

:NCIS Office:

Tony blurted out laughing making all heads turn towards him. McGee couldn't help but laugh along. There was no way that this could be true, atleast not in this dimension. The laughing continued until Ziva cleared her thoart. Tony and McGee looked up and saw Abby's face. It was in pain that they didn't believe her. To totally get it through there minds Gibbs stepped up and wrappep his arms around Abby.

"Oh..." Tony said simply. McGee looked crushed from the inside out, all his hopes gone. It was a look that made Gibbs tighten his grip on Abby so she wouldn't go comfert him. He was always so selfish of her. He always thought that he was going to lose her. The truth is she hadn't even looked at McGee yet she was still staring at Tony. She couldn't believe he didn't believe her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ziva said simply. Tony looked at her confused, he was wondering why she didn't want to hear this. Unless, she already knew! Tony blocked her off.

"Ah ha ha! You knew!" Tony yelled at Ziva. She stood and glared at him. She wasn't going to deal with this right now. Tony was in total shock that he hadn't seen it. It was a big hit to his ego. Tony and his ego sometimes he wasn't even funny. I guess it's a guy thing Ziva thought to herself. The look in Tony's eyes made her not even struggle at his touch. She actually longed for it.

"I'm going now..." Ziva said walking off. Tony let go of her gently, there hands brushing momentarily.

"When were you finally going to tell us?" Tony asked when he turned away from Ziva. She stood there shocked by the connection that they had just had. It was like he didn't remember last night at all. Maybe he didn't, he had been pretty drunk. (I'll make since of it later)

"We just did." Abby said confused. Tony nodded and got his jacket.

"Were you going DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Out." was all he said before rushing to the eleavator.

:Sarah's Dorm:

Tony layed his head againist the dorm's door and knocked gently. He normally would just go in but right now he wasn't in the mood. There was to much going on in his mind, he needed a break. Sarah was that break. There was no way he was going to mess this up, not like Jeanne. There were no lies, she knew who he was. That was all that mattered. It was all he needed, deep down he knew he loved someone else. That girl would never love him back though.

"Tony?" Sarah asked after she opened the door.

"Sarah...I love you." Tony said gripping her head inbetween his hands. She looked at him surprised by his suddeness but smiled.

"I love you to." She said simply. He crashed his lips on hers without a moments hesitations. He wanted to sleep with her just to show her that he was never going to leave her, and he had said I love you first. He wasn't making any mistakes, never again. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead the way. She was ready, more then ready. She had been ready for awhile.

Tony pushed Sarah on the bed tossing his shirt to the side. He climbed on top of her hovering above her.


	6. I Can Never Tell

:Sarah's Dorm:

"I love you..." Tony whisper hugging his arms around her body. Sarah looked up at him and smiled her beatiful smile. It made him feel better about sleeping with his friends sister. If you could count McGee as a friend. He did think of the Probie as a friend, but he had just sleep with his sister. When he found out there would be hell to pay. Mostly on him.

"I love you to." Sarah whispered back. She put her head on Tony's chest and listened to his heart. He was a steady rhythm soothing her slowly into sleep. She never dreamed in a million years she would be falling asleep on the mans chest that her brother had told her to steer clear of. But she was, and she was enjoying every minute of it. She was falling in love, more then ever before.

Once Sarah was sleeping on his chest his phone started to vibrate. He wanted to leave it and continue to stare at the girl who had fallen asleep on his chest but he had to get it. He slowly snaked his way through Sarah's body, reaching for the phone. It was McGee. It made him chuckle under his breath that he hadn't called sooner and he called at this exact moment.

"What?" Tony answered trying to find his clothes.

"Boss wants you in now..." McGee mumbled into the phone. He was clearly imtimatdated by his tone of voice. Tony smiled and slipped on his boxers. He could imagine the look on his face if he knew what he was doing.

"Yeah i'm coming." He said snapping his phone shut. He went over and kissed Sarah on the head. He fumbled around for a piece of paper and a pen soon finding one in her book bag. 'Sar- Had to go in. I love you. Save a kiss for me. - Tony" is what he scribbled over the note paper. He took one last look at Sarah then slipped out.

:NCIS Office:

"I'm here." Tony said walking into the bullpen. Everyone turned and looked at him curiousity in there eyes. He had been gone for two hours and no one knew where he had been. Truth was that everyone had tried his cell three times each. Never getting an answer. Gibbs had told McGee to try him one more time and if he didn't answer they were going to gps fix him. Good thing he had answered.

"Where you been DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked loud enough so he could hear. The twins were playing with something at his feet, which was probably why he didn't shout. When it came to Abby and there kids he would do anything for them. Well most anything.

"I feel asleep." Tony lied. He looked over at Ziva with a warning glare. He knew that she would see right through him. He didn't need that right now. She nodded slighty in aknowledgement. Normally he would brag about having sex but it was with McGee's little sister. Gibbs looked at him not believing it but knowing the other choice. He was smart and didn't say anything. Atleast McGee couldn't see he was lying

"Take McGee and follow up this lead." Gibbs said standing. He handed Tony a piece of paper and motioned for them to leave. After they were gone he set two cards on there desk and handed one to Ziva.

"There one!" Ziva read. It was a birthday invitation for all of them. The Twins' birthday was tomorrow. Ziva smiled and set down the card. Abby had obvisouly made them, it didn't seem like a Gibbs thing.

"Dada!" Kate walked over and picked up his crying child. Kate had gotton a paper cut and Mark just sat on the floor giggling. They had some intelligent children, but Mark had spent to much time around Tony. He liked to think of them as children versions of Kate and Tony. He missed Kate, and his child was all he had to remind him of her.

"Wanna see mama?" Gibbs asked softly. Kate nodded her head making Gibbs smiled. "Watch Mark." he told Ziva as he headed to the eleavator. She nodded her head and went to play with Mark.


	7. Spoiled

:Chuck E Cheese's The Next Day:

"Uwcle Tony!" Kate yelled running towards him. Out of all the few words she knew, that was her favorite. She loved him. He picked her up and twirled her around, then kissed her on the nose. Sarah stood at his side holding a present for both of them. Ziva was already there and spotted the both of them. After Tony set down Kate he wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Ziva...don't show the green eyed monster so much." Abby whispered in her ear. Ziva turned and tried to smile at her, Abby smiled back. Gibbs spotted what was going on and walked over to girls.

"How's it going?" he asked wrapping his arms around Abby from behind.

"Good..." Abby said eyeing Ziva. There talk was inturppeted by Mark crying. She walked over and picked him up. Ziva turned to look at Gibbs once he had sat down, only to stop in her tracks. The love in his eyes, the loyaltly stopped her. She didn't know anyone who had ever looked at anyone like that before. Not even her father looked at her mom or even herself that way. They had been hiding it for so long that now she could see how much he loved her.

"You really love them don't you...you weren't just eloped in." Ziva said to Gibbs. He turned to look at her a huge smile on her face. What was so funny? there was nothing funny about that pharse.

"Roped Ziva..." he said smiling bigger, oh. "and yes I do..." he added to answer her question. She would have continued the converstation, but McGee came and the twins were super exicted. McGee always spoiled them, I guess that's what they get for having a rich "Uncle". He by far had the biggest presents next to Abby's and Gibbs'. Mostly because they got them more then one each. They were sure spoiled.

"Hey, Boss." McGee said walking over. He set there presents on the table and went over to the twins. Ten minutes later it was time to open presents. The twins sat on the floor Gibbs and Abby sitting next to them. The twins were over exicted, way. They were bouncing up and down on the floor. Finally Gibbs and Abby took one of them and set them on there lap.

"Were, first!" Tony said picking up the presents. He handed on to Kate, then one to Mark. They both ripped at the paper like lions. Abby could see a smirk on Gibbs's face from the corner of her eye. Mark got his open first and clapped his hands. It was a motor control car. Kate was next, she clapped her hands just like her brother. She got a new pair of shoes, disney princess' to be exact.

"My turn..." McGee said standing up. He balanced two presents, bigger then tony's over to the twins. They needed the help of Gibbs and Abby this time. He got them both tricycles. Gibbs was suddenly happy he hadn't deicied to get them some. Ziva was next. The twins could open it up themselves. She had had shirts made for them. They had there names on them. Mark's was black with Red letters and Kate's was pink with white letters. Mostly because Mark looked most like Abby and Kate looked most like Gibbs. They finished up the rest of the day with smiles on there face's.

:Gibbs' House the Next day:

"Good night Mark..." Gibbs said kissing his son on the head. "Good night Kate..." he said doing the same. They were already asleep but he still needed to say good night. He walked out and closed the door behind him. As he layed his palm on the outside of the door Abby came and layed her hand over his. He turned a layed his palm on her face.

"Come to bed..." Abby whispered. Gibbs nodded and let her pull him by the hand. They were already dressed for bed, not that that's what Abby had in mind. It been awhile. She pulled him to down on top of her and started to kiss him. He kissed back with the same eagerness, the same desire. He moved to her neck as she worked on pulling down his pants. The draw string came untied easily making it easy to pull down his pants.

Gibbs pulled Abby's shirt over her head and slid down the boxers she wore. Next came his shirt and her bra, then his boxers. They made love that very moment.

* * *

**Okay...so I was wondering if Abby and Gibbs should get married...? Please Review and leave your choice there...okay so I don't like going into great depths with the whole sex thing...I mean who can tell what there gonna do!! : D Hope you liked it!  
**


	8. Not in a Million Years

**Special Thanks to**

**KellyRoxton**

**shenna**

**melzdog123**

**GAbbyIsLove**

**criminalmindsfreak03**

**Your all great hope i'm doing okay!  
**

* * *

:Gibbs' House Weekend:

"Breakfast time!" Gibbs shouted from the kitchen. He could hear giggling from the other room, he set the mushy cereal on the highchairs then the good cereal on the Table. He poured some cereal for him and Abby. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was a beautiful, it was a black diamond set in a sliver ring. He slowly folded it up in the napkin and set it next to her bowl.

Gibbs couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He didn't want this to end badly like most of his other marriages. Abby understood the extent of his job though. She worked with him, every day. They had kids together, and most importantly, she was the one who helped him get over his pain with Shannon and Kelly. He had a family with her. He heard two sets of small pattering feet and Abby's come down the hallway.

"Cereal very complicated..." Abby said sarcastically.

"I thought something simple was good for today..." Gibbs said trying not to smile. This was nothing but simple. If it was anything it was the hardest thing he was going to do for his whole life. Harder then proposing to Shannon and he didn't know why. Maybe he did love her more then anyone he had ever loved. Maybe it was the fact that he had known her for so many years.

Abby put the twins in there highchairs and sat in her chair. Gibbs helped feed Kate while Abby feed Mark. He was just waiting for one of them to spit up. She needed to use her napkin sometime. Mark didn't want to eat so slammed his fist down into the cereal. That's when the crying started, he whined about the milk all over his hand. Abby sighed and reached for her napkin. She unfolded it and the ring fell out onto the table.

"What's this?" Abby asked. She picked up the ring and stared at it for a moment. Gibbs got onto one knee while she wasn't looking. She looked over for some answers only to discover him on one knee. "Jethro?" Abby asked. She was still getting used to calling him Jethro. She had called him Gibbs so many years that it was just weird calling him Jethro, but he insisted.

"Abigail Sciuto...will you marry me?" Gibbs asked. She was shocked, not in a million years would she have thought that he would ask her to marry him. Maybe she dreamed but never had she expected it.

"Yes!" Abby almost yelled.

"Thank you." Gibbs said. He lifted up and kissed her. There was some giggling from the twins, they always did that when they kissed.

"Milk?" Mark asked lifting up his hand. Gibbs and Abby started laughing the twins joining in shortly after. It was there happy little family, and nothing could change that.

:Ziva's House:

Ziva stared down at the little pink plus on the test. How could this have happened? Yes she knew with who, but it had only been a one night stand. He had a girlfriend someone who he loved. Someone he went to for everything. She could never tell anyone, she had to get now. She would say she was going back to Mossad, but just disappear. _Ring Ring Ring_ her phone rang in her year.

"Hello?" she answered. She hoped her voice wasn't breaking, for dear god she hoped.

"Hey Ziva! Guess what?" Abby's cherry voice rang on the other line. That's just what she needed, Abby could cheer her up.

"What?" Ziva asked excited. It was probably just something minor but who cared.

"Gibbs and I our getting married!" She shouted.

"That's wonderful!" Ziva said exicted. To bad she probably wasn't going to be here for the wedding.

* * *

**Okay who is the father? I already know but take a guess! Okay so the next chapter is probably going to be the last...give me some ideas for the wedding! and I think i'm gonna make a story about Ziva after she is gone...should it be in this story or a whole new one??**


	9. The Wedding

**Thanks to-**

**KellyRoxton**

**finlaure**

**Mwah47**

**gabbytiva123  
**

* * *

:The Wedding:

The day Abby had been waiting for arrived, finally. She would be Gibbs, his forever. There was only one small problem, Ziva. She wasn't here, her maid of honor wasn't here. No on knew where she was, she had just disappeared. She said her good-byes and headed on a plane to Tel-Aviv. Had she ended up there? No, she had gotton of the plane and disappeared. It hurt Abby, there was no reason or explainaton. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that Ziva was hurt and needed someone, anyone. That was a lie not anyone, Tony, and she knew it, Gibbs knew it.

Abby peeked out of the tent again looking for Ziva. She wasn't anywhere in sight, why? There was something hinky going on since she made that phone call the day Gibbs proposed. She knew it wasn't about them but it was the way she looked at Tony, then she left without an explaination. Packed up, took one last look and Tony with a sad sparkle on her eyes then left. Abby felt a hand on her shoulder, it sqezzed lightly telling her to turn.

"I'm sure she wanted to be here but...she is just dealing with something." Ducky said in almost a whisper. Abby looked over at Kate who held a flower basket in her hands, she was filled with joy. Kate didn't understand what was really going neither did Mark.

"I know...thanks for giving me away..." Abby said changing the subject. There was so much joy on this day Abby wasn't going to let one stupid thing ruin. She guessed it was more then one, her parents weren't here, Ziva wasn't here. She was having Ducky give her away, the father of her family, her NCIS family. Now she could have a family of her own, with Gibbs. The love of her life, the one of her life.

"My pleasure Abigail." Ducky said hugging her.

"I still wish she was here." she whispered into his ear.

"I know..." he whispered back. Kate stood up and hugged Abby around her leg. Abby smiled and picked her up, her beautiful children made everything worth living for, let's not forget Gibbs also. Some part of her was glad that Ziva was not here and was trying to take care of her problems. Another part knew she couldn't take it and was just running away from her problems, that was something Ziva never did. The wedding march started up making Abby come back to her thoughts.

"Showtime..." Abby whispered holding out her arm for Ducky to connect with. He put his arm though Abby's and led her out of the tent. Kate followed behind ready to toss the flower petals. The sun blinded Abby's eyes at first but she slowly could see everyone. Her eyes went straight to were Ziva was supposed to be standing but then went to were Gibbs was. His smile, his beautiful smile lite up brighter then the sun. He was hers now.

She could see Sarah standing in Ziva's spot looking over at Tony. Love and content shone in her eyes but when Abby looked at Tony standing behind Gibbs she could see the sparkle of disappointment. He missed Ziva, more then he could ever admit. It shone in his eyes she just hoped Sarah could not see it. Abby saw McGee standing behind Tony a smile on his face. He'd finally become okay with the situation and got Ruby to move up here with him.

They finally made it to Gibbs and Ducky place her hands into his. Ducky moved to stand behind Gibbs as his best man and Gibbs smiled brighter. Abby smiled back big and beautiful. She was beautiful like a starry night, dressed in white. Abby wasn't listening to the sermon she just stared into the eyes of the man she loved, nothing else mattered, ever.

"I do." Gibbs said squezzing her hands. This was it her time, she waited until the sermon finished.

"I do." Abby said smiling bigger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The sermon said closing his book. Gibbs leaned in with Abby and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Ewww..." Mark said looking up. They heard the crowd giggle then start to clap. Abby lifted up Mark and Gibbs lifter up Kate. The walked down the aisle and disappeared into the tent

* * *

**Okay so there it is the end...umm hope you liked it okay so I'm going to do a whole new Tiva story review and tell me if you want the name of it so I can message you it...I was going to add Zivas point of view but im gonna wait until the next story! Review thanks your all awesome!**

* * *


End file.
